Irresistible
by Soporific
Summary: oneshot. NejiTen. "Tenten?" "Mmm?" "What…is love?" : Love is an irresistible desire to be irresistibly desired, as Neji soon finds out.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Me no own. You no sue.

**A/N:** First time straying into the Naruto fandom. Dedicated to _D' DayDreamer_, who nagged me in the first place to write her a NejiTen. Written in more or less an hour, in one sitting, under constant nagging. Please excuse the errors (point em out if you see any), said person above rushed me into posting it up IMMEDIATELY. :P Quote below taken from somewhere I don't remember, but certainly wasn't fromme.

* * *

**Irresistible**

_+ Love is an irresistible desire to be irresistibly desired. +_

* * *

"Tenten?" 

"Mmm?"

"What…is love?"

An awkward silence.

He didn't know what had possessed him to ask the stupid question in the first place. To _her_ of all people too. Well, he supposed he _knew_ why he had asked. It was from the discussion last night he had with his uncle, the one that left him pondering away all through the night.

His uncle had requested to speak to him that night shortly after dinner. Ever since the Chuunin exams from way back when he was thirteen, the tension between the two Hyuugas had ceased, and Neji soon found a family within his uncle. However, the topic his uncle had brought up completely threw him off guard; marriage.

Marriage. He should've guessed, really. After all, he was now nineteen and still was one of the most eligible bachelors of Konoha. Hyuuga Hiashi had requested his audience for that night asking him whether he planned to marry. He, in return, said, yes, of course, but was silenced quickly when his uncle asked the dreaded question: _who_?

At that stage, Neji was already very, very lost. He was your typical village heartthrob; blind (or pretending to be) to the girls swooning around him, and a complete ignorant when it came to the subject of the opposite gender. In fact, Neji was an all-round non-people person. So how was he supposed to pick a bride?

His uncle had answered the question for him; "Marry someone you want to spend the rest of your life with, someone you love." Yet, the answer to his question only led to more questions. Such as the one he had asked his longtime teammate seconds ago.

What _is_ love? He sees Hinata-sama twiddling her fingers every time the village's self-proclaimed Hokage strikes up conversation with her, he saw Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino in their younger years chasing around Uchiha Sasuke, fighting over him even, and he most certainly still sees his other teammate, Lee, proclaiming his love to said pink-haired medic in daily doses. Which is it? Were they all in love? He was so very confused.

As a child growing up hating the main branch of the Hyuuga Clan instead of loving his family, Neji was – putting it bluntly – love-deprived. Which led him back to the current situation.

Studying his female teammate, Neji only hoped she didn't think too stupidly of him. He had put his dignity, pride and ego (of which are all very important to him, of course) on the line by asking the question to her. Usually, he wouldn't have cared less of what other people thought of him. Tenten was, however, a different matter. In any case, he respected her, and seeing as she was one of the people that knew him most, he respected her opinion about him too.

She was sitting on a tree branch in their usual training ground, her whole arsenal of weapons scattered messily underneath her. The expression on her face was thoughtful, face scrunched up in thought like when she usually tries to come up with a plan to ambush their enemy. She wasn't planning to attack him was she…? No, no, he was just being paranoid…right?

Doubtful as he was, his fears went unconfirmed as she looked up and gazed straight into his eyes. There were no traces of exaggerated shock, revolt or suspicion (as his paranoia thought there might be) in her expression; instead, a smile was adorning her face.

That was one thing that he liked about Tenten; the fact that she doesn't judge others so easily. She was always finding reasons for everything, like for example, that time she was talking to an old woman who was light-heartedly complaining about the young adults of the village and their love lives. The woman had said, "There is always some madness in love." And Tenten had only replied, "But there is always some reason in madness."

Right now, Neji wondered whether she could find a reason for his sudden strange behaviour. But she only said simply, "Why do you ask?"

He only shrugged.

"Love, huh? Uhh, honestly, Neji? I don't think 'love' has a straightforward definition to it. But umm… Love, love, love…"

If she wasn't about to answer his question, he would've told her to shut up; the word was already grating on his nerves.

"Love…" she said suddenly, a bright spark in her eyes (as if a light bulb had just lighted up on the top of her head, he noted), "…is an irresistible desire to be irresistibly desired!" She was positively beaming.

She only befuddled him more. "An irresistible desire to be irresistibly desired…?" he muttered, mulling over the words in his mind.

"Yep!"

After a few miserably failed attempts at further contemplation, he merely gave up and shrugged. "I still don't get it."

She sighed. "I suppose… For a prodigy, you _are_ pretty dense."

"_Dense_?"

"Umm, I mean, you were never that good with words, you uhh, learn things quicker by doing them."

"Action speaks louder than words."

"Maybe."

Another silence. This time, a thoughtful one.

"Tenten?"

"Mmm?"

"Then…show me love."

She fell off the tree branch she was sitting on, and blushed as red as Hinata whenever Naruto was around. "You do realise…that sounded just a _teeny_ bit wrong?"

She half-expected him to say, "How so?" But he only stared stoically back at her, not giving away any thoughts that might have been running through his mind.

"Never mind then," he muttered. He turned away (in embarrassment? Tenten wondered), and gazed off into the distance.

Tenten sighed, and got to her feet. "Neji?"

No reply.

She had always hated his silent sulking whenever his dignity was accidentally trodden on. "Neji!" she said louder.

Still no reply.

She walked up to him impatiently, her never being the eternally patient one, and turned his face towards her, putting each of her hand on each side of his face. Neji looked defiantly into her amber orbs. She huffed testily.

"You want love? I'll _show_ you love."

And she pulled him down, leaning into him, and kissed him.

That was it; no twiddling of the fingers, no blushing a thousand shades of red, no saucy proclamation of undying love.

_Love…_ He still hasn't really figured it out – yet, as he started to kiss her back, he liked to think that he was getting a vague idea. It certainly was a good way of learning.

They pulled apart, and he stared intently into her eyes. She stared back just as defiantly. Another thing he liked about her; she was never scared of his Hyuuga eyes. He smirked, and pulled her into another kiss.

"Love…" he whispered into her ear later, "Irresistible sounds right."

She only grinned.

* * *

**A/N:** Loved it? Loathed it? Tell me! Thank you for reading! Reviews and constructive criticism are greatly welcomed. :D Come on... See that small, purply button that says 'Go'? Ain't it so clickable? XD 


End file.
